herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Duck Avenger
Duck Avenger is a character from the universe of the ducks, masked alter ego of Donald Duck, created by Guido Martina and artist Giovan Battista Carpi in 1969 in the history Paperinik the Demon Avenger. Biography In the story debut, entitled Donald the Demon Avenger, instead of accentuating the comic tones, to neutralize the actions politically incorrect Martina involves Donald Duck in a really dark story and traits noir. The alter ego of Donald remembers the classic characters of the serial novel as Arsene Lupin or Fantômas, but also the darkest masked superhero comics US as Batman and The Shadow. In short version dashed by Martina has nothing to do with Dorellik. Donald becomes Paperinik when he discovers the secret diary of Fantomius, gentleman thief under the pillow of an old armchair in Villa Rosa which has inadvertently received the title deed, which actually belong to his cousin Gladstone. Donald asks Archimedes to install some of the gadgets for himself and his car, according to information obtained from reading the diary and that night Paperinik began his career by stealing the mattress on which he slept Uncle Scrooge containing dollars instead of wool, managing find a ploy to blame his cousin Gladstone and not be found guilty. The first stories of the character, all made by Guido Martina that the fourth adventure makes a partnership with the designer Massimo De Vita, treat the appearance noir character. Doing honor to his nickname of Demon Avenger, the masked duck serves to Donald to solve all the injustices that his relatives, or enemies of his relatives, trying to impose. Among these are often targeted Gastone, because it puts a bad light against Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge, who always tries to exploit Donald for his work little or unpaid. Also in these early adventures Martina lays the foundation of his character: no one is aware of the identity secret of Donald Duck, who does everything to keep it hidden, creating a secret refuge in their own home, with the help of Archimedes. The inventor also became the main supplier of gadgets for Paperinik, but without knowing the true identity and in the unlikely event that this happens, all remedies swallowing candies Car Can. In 1996 the comic book, The New Adventures of Duck Avenger was created, in which the alter ego of Donald undergoes a breakthrough. The paladin Duckburg no longer has to defend his city, but the entire Earth. The new Phantom Duck, very often abbreviated Pikappa, distances itself from the more traditional versions, going as far as to have origins completely rewritten in the third series of the saga, in which the past is erased completely of Villa Rosa and Evil Retribution. In this series Pikappa even becomes a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, totally separating from the original Duck Avenger rival of Fantomius. Costume The Duck Avenger costume is about his first designer: Giovan Battista Carpi. It is a mixture of modern and tights members of Diabolik and the classical tradition of Zorro or the Scarlet Pimpernel, who as Paperinik feature a long cloak. The designer retains Ligurian on the head of Donald Duck his cap to the sailor and leaving his face uncovered, may seem an unforgivable naivety, but in reality it is a ploy aimed at younger readers so immediately recognize the character. According to another version seems instead Paperinik originally were to wear the classic blue mask of Fantomius but that, for an error of the colorist, the masked duck in his first adventure was unveiled face. In the second adventure Phantom Duck to the rescue, the artist Romano Scarpa introduces a strapping black around the eyes, an integral part of a mask that covers the face, but the colorist painted entirely in blue: causing Paperinik to wear the mask integral Fantomius. Only in the third adventure: Phantom Duck hits back the superhero behind the classic and unmistakable black mask. Gadgets This section lists all the gadgets that Paperinik has used at least once. Lists all the devices, even the most primitive used in the earliest stories and now are no longer employed by modern writers. * Costume steel mesh armor * Cloak wheel * Parachute * Spring Boots are one of the most classic gadget * Paperinik * Boots stilts jet, due to air pressure Paperinik can walk in the air corrosive water 313-X, is the evolution of the 313, is labeled "X" and is oftenmodified by Archimedes *Binoculars skappa skappa steering wheel, binoculars that, if necessary, stretches up to look like a rocket. The tubes that make up the binoculars are transformed into rocket enginesand allow the transport of Paperinik *Smoke Bomb, generates a gas that can leak or unexpectedrevenue stage effect *Envelope sleeping gas, a normal envelope which, if opened,emanating in the face of a violent person jet of gas soporific *Candle double effect (only appeared in Paperinik the DemonAvenger) is a candle with a layer of wax and dynamite under a very powerful *Car-Can (Candy Cancellin), a special candy making lose the memory of recent events. No one is aware of the true identityof Phantom Duck. When someone becomes aware of themasked duck administers these special candy, *Electronic knife, a knife that allows you to cut any material *Sleep hard, sleeping gas *Fake disintegrator, a gun shaped oval with the barrel which opens mo 'funnel. Paperinik uses it to scare her relatives orenemies but, in truth, the gadget only shoots orange or chocolate. *Mushroom fryer, a device in the shape of a funnel which serves to cliffs locks *Gas iridescent, changing the color of the car in seconds *Turn magnet, two pairs of magnets to climb houses andskyscrapers *Turn key, a tool for picking locks *Special glove, a boxing glove that contains another smallglove inside that emerges suddenly hitting the enemy. Thewearable glove is just one element of distraction for the opponent *Lapis bicolor, a pencil, half red and half blue color that is used to cut or repair any object by following the route of the rift. Notremain signs of tampering *Lazo elastic, a particular chord on the elastic properties to tiemultiple enemies with each other regardless of the number needed to imprison *Paralyzing light, a flashlight that emits a paralyzing *Lucerne hypnotic, an old oil lamp that gives off a vaporsoporific so much as to fall into a deep sleep the person *Plastic masks in the likeness of the relatives of Donald Duckor its acquaintances *Lazo elastic, a particular chord on the elastic properties to tiemultiple enemies with each other regardless of the number needed to imprison *Paralyzing light, a flashlight that emits a paralyzing *Lucerne hypnotic, an old oil lamp that gives off a vaporsoporific so much as to fall into a deep sleep the person *Plastic masks in the likeness of the relatives of Donald Duckor its acquaintances *Minijet, a small jet placed on the shoulders of Paperinik forpursuits or to overcome obstacles such as high walls *Ear radar, a big ear that allows the capture sounds orconversations *Slippers erases traces, the particular footwear with heelsattached to two devices that eliminate the traces left by thefootprints of the legs *Piro pills, pills that generate flames do not burn. It can alsooperate on the hands as they give off a sense of freshnessand not ustionano *Gun shoots bullets music *Poof car-can, a gas issued violently from a container placed on the brown belt Paperinik. The effects are the same as the candy car-can realize *Fist rotating extensible, powerful boxing glove attached to a chest that, when opened, makes out violently throwing a punch mitt to nearby enemies. The casket is activatedremotely through a remote control *Fist spray, a punch that is generated by a gas which containsin a spray *Punzecchiatore flash, a gun that generates a small electric shock that hits the enemy Inflatable puppet, a puppet by the similarities of Paperinikwhose purpose is to distract the opponent, or to believe that the masked duck is in a place when in fact it is the other way *Laugh spray, a spray that gives off a gas that makes you laugh the subject on which it is sprayed, preventing escape *Robot doppelganger, a robot resembling a Paperinik *Antigravity boots, allow Paperinik to walk in the air, but the battery life is limited *Serum obedience, a special liquid injected into the body of an enemy for him to do any action. *The serum may be canceled by a tablet to swallow before injection *Earplugs, special caps that allow you to listen to private conversations from a few feet away. backpack rocket *Rocket backpack. *Head pretend with recorder, a head fake Donald Duck with an attached recorder that mimics the snoring of the duck. Useful to believe that relatives Donald is sleeping. *Head to snoring interval shooting, a head resembling aDonald Duck that is placed in his bed to make it appear thatthe duck is asleep *Super sticky suckers, the suckers applicable to boots forclimbing walls *Rocket backpack, a backpack with two engines to overcomeobstacles such as high walls *Ali extensible, under the car are positioned two pairs of wingsto fly in the air after the rocket propulsion takeoff *Rams piercing, the headlights of the car are positioned at the top showing two holes from which they released two rams.Their use is to break big obstacles along the road *Football intruder, a boot attached to a spring that is activated when a criminal is intent on stealing the car of the superhero *Cap smog, a plastic dome that protects Paperinik by discharges of polluting gases. Vista for the first time in the clash with Inquinator *Smoke anti pursuers, a smoke emanated from some exhaust pipes to lose track of the car pursuers Paperinik *Starnutifero gas, a gas emanating from a tube similar to theengine exhaust serves to sneeze trackers Paperinik and thento lose his trail *Silent motor, a motor that does not emit any noise, suitablefor stalking *Special motor, a motor that allows the 313-X to go fast on the road so as not to touch the ground with the wheels *Oil anti pursuers, the oil comes from two small sprayersplaced under the car engine doing so slide on the asphalttrackers Paperinik *Extendable bumper, bumper car lengthen and enlargeallowing the sides to avoid the checkpoints of the traffic police *Rockets air cushion, four small rockets that allow the lifting of the car sending her flying into the air thanks to the pressure they exert on the air expelled from the tubes *Rocket takeoff, two small rockets which allow the 313-X to get up in the air *Spring seat, the automobile seat is raised by a spring. This action allows Paperinik to overcome the walls that protect the villas of the houses of the rich tycoons *Spread nails, from the trunk of the 313-X protruding nails that spread along the asphalt doing drill wheels Trackers Paperinik *Super glue, a glue emitted from two small tubes placed underthe car to paste the cars chasing enemy asphalt Paperinik *Archi-cycle, a bicycle with rockets located on the frame of the rear wheel. Allows to reach high speeds *Archicavallo mechanic, a robot resembling a horse that canbe ridden. The Archicavallo can fly *Armadillo, armored armored indispensable for the highestextremes *Scooter bi-reactor, a scooter with an engine that allows you to go at high speed on the road *Scooter armored, an innovative version of the scooter bi-reactor as it is built with a metal alloy bulletproof *Elibom-K: Kinirepap's car, which is the opposite of Phantom Duck and his greatest enemy. Shelters Duck Avenger has a secret refuge in the house of Donald, with four outputs: passing the closet-lift, going up the chimney and out of the garden or the cellar. Paperinik also has a secondary refuge in the Castle of the Three Towers and a temporary refuge in an abandoned cottage in the woods near Duckburg The Demon Avenger also makes use of hideouts once used by his predecessor Fantomius, then Villa Rosa, Villa Lalla and the House dell'Ermellino. Trivia *He is a parody of Marvel and DC superheroes, most notably Batman. Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Outright Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sensational Six Heroes